Mew mew
by nadezak
Summary: Ichigo is rejected for a part time job because she is too young. Afterwards she bumps into the guy she likes. But an earthquake occurs and her live changes in a blink of an eye
1. Chapter 1 Ichigo

Hey guys it's nadezak and I'm writing a fanfic on Tokyo mew mew

I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any characters in it

Enjoy

Mew Mew Chapter 1- Ichigo

The darkness in the room made it impossible to tell where they were and what they were wearing. Then suddenly they started talking

**Do you think it will work?**

**It has to the fate of the world depends on it. Hey you go find someone**

**Yes sir**

The next morning

A red headed girl with brown eyes starts to get dressed into a pink t-shirt with a strawberry on it, a silver belt which says strawberry on it, jeans and pink and white trainers. She opens the door of her pink bedroom and runs down the stairs into a plain living room, she sees her mom a woman who looks like her but she has green eyes.

**I'm going now mum.**

**Aren't you going to eat breakfast?**

**No, I'll get something on the way. Bye Mum.**

**Bye bye Ichigo-chan**

The girl runs out the house and starts to think about what she will say to the people offering a job

I'm Ichigo Momomiya. I'm 11 years old, in Geramid Middle school, class 1B. Thank you for giving me this chance to work. That should do it.

She exits the restaurant in tears and starts running. She has a flash back.

In the restaurant

A tall dark man looks at her up and down. Ichigo begins to talk but she is stopped after "11 years". The man begins to laugh.

Eh why is he laughing?

**You do know this job is for 13 teen years' olds and up right. Now get out of my face Momomiya-san.**

End of Flash Back

Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter please keep reading

nadezak


	2. Chapter 2 Aoyamakun

Thank you so much for continuing with my series enjoy

I do not own Tokyo mew mew or the characters in it.

Mew Mew Chapter 2- Aoyama-kun

Ichigo keeps running, she bumps into something; she opens her eyes when she sees the guy she is crushing on Masaya Aoyama. Masaya offers his hand and pulls her up.

**I'm really sorry. Aren't you Momomiya-san from class B?**

**Yeah and you're Aoyama-san from class A.**

Masaya reaches into his pocket and pulls 2 tickets to the museum and smiles.

**As an apology. Will you go to the museum with me to the Endangered Animals exhibit?**

OMG OMG HE IS ASKING ME OUT!

**Sure, I'm very interested in animals. Thanks**

**Great let's go.**

**Wait can I call my mum first Aoyama-kun**

**Do as you wish thanks.**

Ichigo puts in the number for her house, the phone rinks and her mum answers.

**Hello, Momomiya residence. This is Sakura.**

**Hi mum.**

**Oh Hi dear, what's the problem.**

**There's no problem mum, I'm just going to the museum with a friend I should be back at 1 p.m.**

**Ichigo-chan you come back at 6p.m. Bye bye**

**Bye mum**


	3. Chapter 3 Detected

I'm back again with the next chapter

I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters

Mew Mew Chapter 3- Detected

**My mum said I can be back at 6p.m. but I can leave earlier if you want me to.**

**No it's fine; we can spend the whole day together.**

Ichigo starts blushing.

**Okay, Aoyama-kun****.**

They both smile and walk to the museum. When they get to the museum they hand in their tickets. They have to walk through a detector, Masaya walks through it 1st then Ichigo does but when she walks through the dark room (look at chapter 1) starts to bleep.

**Looks like we have a fish on our line, now we have to catch it. Do you know where she is?**

**Yes I can see her. I'll make contact.**

Ichigo & Masaya walk over to a picture of a cat and its kittens.

**That's an iriomote wild cat.**

**Really it's cute.**

**Momomiya-san shall me go see toygers**

**What's a toyger?**

**A toyger is a mix between a house cat and a tiger.**

They walk over to the picture when Ichigo bumps into a little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl bows and starts to apologise

**Gomen ****onee-san it's all my fault.**

**No no I wasn't looking where I was going.**

_So this is the girl that set off the __detector._

The girl smiles.

_This could make things. (_Pause_) Interesting._

**Again gomen onee-san.**

The girl pats Ichigo on the back and runs off.

**Onee-san good look on your date with onii-san.**

Ichigo and Masaya both start to blush.

_Now that I put the tracker on my work is done._

The girl starts to laugh

Thanks for reading Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is coming soon


	4. Chapter 4 Earthquake

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy, and thank you for all the reviews. I enjoy hearing, ur opinions.

nadezak

Chapter 4- The earthquake

The little blonde girl with blue eyes was out of sight now and Ichigo was still blushing.

**That girl was strange.**

Masaya is trying to hold back his blushing and begins to smile.

**Shall we go get a photo together?**

Ichigo is super happy and shouts.

**YEAH!**

They go to the photo booth and get their photo taken. They each get a copy and are put into panda frames.

**I was right I knew the panda, would look good. What do you think Aoyama-kun?**

**Yeah they are cute Momomiya-san like your smile.**

Ichigo's face goes bright red with embarrassment.

_Aw her blushing is so cute._

**Momomiya-san, shall we leave?**

**Ok, let's get some lunch.**

They go to the restaurant that Ichigo applied a job for but was laughed in her face. Masaya sees that Ichigo is feeling uneasy when they walk in.

**Momomiya-san, are you feeling ok?**

Ichigo looks up.

**Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine, why?**

**You just seem uneasy.**

**Don't worry I'm fine.**

A girl, who is just a few years older than Ichigo, wearing an apron, comes up to them.

**Welcome, table for two, right.**

**Yeah thanks.**

**Right this way then.**

The waiter grabs some menus and leads them to a table.

_This boy is cute, but he's one a date with that girl, maybe I'll start flirting with him._

Masaya and Ichigo sit and they table and look at the menus.

**I'll be back in a minute to take your orders, for now how bout some drinks.**

**I'll have a tea please.**

**And you, young lady?**

**Can I have some cola, please.**

**Sure, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks, to take your orders.**

She smiles and walks off.

_Is it my imagination, or did she just smile at Aoyama-kun?_

The waitress returns with their drinks and a note pad.

**Here's your tea and your cola, now what can I get you.**

After Lunch.

The couple go to the park.

**Momomiya-san, I feel bad for not paying of for lunch or for at least splitting the bill.**

**No no, you payed for the museum tickets, it was the least I could do.**

**Well I'm still thirsty, so I'm going to the vending machine, would you like anything?**

**Err yeah, just get me any juice, I don't mind.**

**Ok, I'll be back in a minute**

**Ok, hurry back.**

Masaya walks off, and Ichigo sees that little blonde girl from before running into a pink cafe.

_Oh what a cute cafe, maybe I'll ask Aoyama-kun to take me there sometime._

Ichigo thinks about, about their next date and starts to run around like an idiot.

Back to the black room(see chapter 1)

**Why are you so late?**

**I'm sorry, I bought you a gift.**

**Alright shall we start the project?**

**Yeah the fate of the world depends on it.**

**And now we start the mew project.**

In the park

Ichigo stops running round like an idiot and sees loads of birds fly away.

**Something must have startled them.**

Then suddenly an earthquakes starts and everyone starts to panic.

**Aoyama-kun, Aoyama-kun, where are you?**

Ichigo looks up and sees a blinding and passes out.


End file.
